Zac Efron Is Banned!
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: Zac Efron is BANNED! Then why is he in the Commissary making my Sonny laugh and go all gaga over him? eventual Chad/Sonny two or three shot.


**Zac Efron Is Banned!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I wish I owned Chad Dylan Cooper. But not Zefron, yuck.

**Summary: **Zac Efron is BANNED! Then why is he in the Commissary making my Sonny laugh and go all gaga over him? Chad/Sonny

**A/N: A little plot bunny I got from Sonny at the Falls. The Zefron ban thing is over used but I just love bringing my style into things. Enjoy. **

**Chad's POV**

We had just finished shooting the last scene for this week's episode of Mackenzie Falls.

It was around lunch so I thought I'd go to the Commissary and have lunch… with Portlyn.

Kind of a downer.

I walked into the room with her trailing behind me.

Oh. No. Way.

Zac Efron is BANNED!

Then why is he in the Commissary making _my_ Sonny laugh and go all gaga over him?

That was my job!

My face fell.

Portlyn followed my gaze to the "So Random!" table and chuckled softly.

"Why is Zac Efron here?" I said my voice high and crackly.

"Why don't you go ask him?" She said, treating _me_ like _I_ was stupid.

"You know I can't do that. It all started three years ago." I looked to the ceiling, preparing to tell her what had happened.

"Oh, just have the flashback in your head, would you?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well thanks, Portlyn, now you ruined the whole thing! I can't even do the flashback now, great!" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me along with her to go say hello to Zac.

"Hi, Zac." Portlyn said voice as sweet and pure as honey.

"Hello Portlyn, Chad." His eyes narrowed and his voice went cold when he said my name.

If only Portlyn had let me do the flashback two seconds ago, we would still be over there and I wouldn't have to talk to this… this… Sonny stealing, back stabbing, lead role taking, wannabe!

"Zac." I said, my tone of voice matching his exactly.

"Woah, this is dramatic." Sonny said happily.

God, that's why I loved her.

She could just _be_ herself, because she wanted to. Not a common quality found in Hollywood.

I smiled at her. Zac, on the other hand, shot her a cold glare.

"So, Zac, what are you doing here?' Portlyn asked, trying to be _friendly_.

Why did she choose now of all times to start to be _nice_ to people?

"I'm guest starring on "So Random!" this week!" Zac said with enthusiasm.

Great, now he's on a show with _my_ Sonny! I mean _Sonny_!

Add that to the list of _'Zacwasneveraverygoodfriendlist'_.

It's a very long list and it all started three years ago…

Nah, I'm not in the mood for a flash back right now, maybe later.

I realized I had zoned out of the conversation.

Tawni, Zac, Portlyn, Nico, Grady, and Zora left, leaving Sonny and I at the table to ourselves.

"Why is Zac here? He's banned!" I said to her.

She picked up some pieces of paper from the table.

Oh, that's another cute thing about her, she's always got to be doing _something_ or she'll go insane.

"From Mackenzie Falls, "So Random!", on the other hand, has no problem with welcoming Zac to our set." Sonny said as she threw the paper into the garbage can. 'Why do you have such a big problem with him anyway?" She asked, turning to look me in the face.

Dang it! Those big brown eyes got me every time!

"Well, it all started three years ago… Nope, still not in the mood for a flashback." I said with a shrug.

"Whatever." Sonny said, rolling her eyes.

"All that matters is that I don't like him and I don't think that you should be hanging out with him." I deadpanned.

"Well, that's too bad because Zac and I have a date tonight." She said while blushing.

"You. Zac. Date. Tonight." I said in a high voice, processing this piece of information.

"Did you really need to do that? And yes, we have a date." Sonny said.

She gave me a weird, unfamiliar glance, and left me all alone at the table.

You see, Zac Efron makes everything ridiculous!

And it all started three- you know what? I just can't have a flashback today.

I don't know how, but Zac did that too.

I went looking for Sonny.

I heard moaning in a room on the set of "So Random!".

I opened the door quietly to see Portlyn and Zac making out.

I shut the door and left without them noticing.

I had to tell Sonny!

Zac was cheating on her! Before he even had the date with her!

That…that…that…MEANIE!

No matter what, I was going to get Zac Efron, and his bigger than mine ego too.

If it's the last thing I do.

Well, I'll probably say bye to my family, but being dramatic (cause that's what I do) if it's the last thing I do!

**A/N; So this is a two or three shot, should I continue?**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Ema **


End file.
